Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden
General Information: lg 1.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden April 2008 lg 2.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden June 2011 lg 3.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden June 2011 lg 4.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden June 2011 lg 5.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden Rose Garden June 2011 lg 6.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden Asian Valley Display June 2011 lg 7.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden Rose Garden June 2011 lg 8.JPG|Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden June 2011 Location: Richmond, Virginia (see googlemap here ) Hours: 9 am to 5 pm Admission: free under 7 years :: $7 children 3-12 years :: $11 adults :: $10 seniors 55+ Phone: '''(804) 262-9887 '''Website: http://www.lewisginter.org/ Mission: Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden enlightens and inspires its constituents through its outstanding botanical collections, horticultural displays and landscape design. We engage our constituents with the natural world through interpretation, programs, educational resources and outreach. We advocate for sustainability and stewardship of our planet. Volunteering: 'http://www.lewisginter.org/volunteers/index.php Current Events: 'Flowers After 5 : Thursday evenings from 5-9 pm June through August Dominion GardenFest of Lights 2011 : November 25 through January 9, 2012 from 5 to 10 pm Check the Calander of Events: http://www.lewisginter.org/events/calendar.php Sign up for the''' Garden e-newsletter here' Temporary Exhibits: '"Diamonds in the Rough"' by Patrick Dougherty Permanent Gardens and Attractions: 'See map' '''The E. Claiborne Robins Visitor Center' featuring a Georgian-style building with an exhibit gallery, garden shop, and garden cafe The Central Garden featuring a progression of garden rooms : The North Terrace Garden featuring a central fountain that provides a transition from the Visitor Center to the gardens : The Four Seasons Garden featuring a walled Arts and Crafts design and seasonal plantings : The Healing Garden featuring medicinal plants inspired by the 1545 Renaissance Garden in Padua Italy : The Arbor Walkway featuring a paved walkway beneath several enormous, vine-covered arbors : The Sunken Garden featuring a second-century Roman inspired oval pool The Rose Garden featuring 80 varieties of roses and beautiful views of the rest of the gardens The Education and Library Complex with: : The Charles F. Gillette Education Center featuring classroom and laboratory space : The Lora M. Robins Library featuring a 5,000 book collection : The Joan Massey Conference Center featuring an auditorium and meeting spaces The Conservatory 11,000 square-foot conservatory featuring: : a 63-foot-tall dome : a central Palm House : a semi-tropical wing housing the''' orchid collection''' : two wings of seasonal-themed displays The Lora and Claiborn Robins Tea House A full-service restaurant open 11:30 to 2:30 pm located in the Asian Valley. Check availability at: (804) 262-9887 ext. 399 The Asian Valley featuring East Asian native plants and cascading water and rock formations The Henry M. Flagler Perennial Garden featuring 770 perennial species over three acres including the Birding Trail, Woodland Walk, and the Slow Dance sculpture The Lotus Bridge spanning Sydnor Lake and connecting the rose garden and the Grace Arents Garden (see more ) The Martha and Reed West Island Garden '''featuring native wetland species and carnivorous pitcher plants '''Bloemendaal House and the Grace Arents Garden featuring a 1884 house whos name means the "Valley of Flowers" which can be rented for special occasions. Additionally, the house is surrounded by a Victorian-style garden The Children's Garden an interactive garden featuring and international village, a hands-on activity center, a tree house, and a farm garden Specialty Collection Gardens : The Lucy Payne Minor Memorial Garden featuring a large colleciton of daylilies and daffodils : The Margaret Streb Conifer Garden featuring dwarf conifers, ornamental grasses, and spring-blooming bulbs, as well as a gazebo : The Vienna Cobb Anderson Meadow featuring anaturalized annual and perrenial meadow as well as the Anne Holt Massey Greenhouse (not open to public) Category:Virginia Category:Botanical Gardens